piratas del caribe:la aventura continua
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: despues de casarse con tigresa y song po creo una bonita familia hasta que llega un viejo amigo de su infancia para traerle una nueva y asombrosa aventura (lo se pesimo summary)
1. Chapter 1

Nota: ninguno de los pesonajes de piratas del Caribe y kung fu panda me pertenecen solo se me ocurrió una historia buenísima y no busco enriquecerme con esta historia solo busco entretenerlos un poco

CAPITULO 1: El reencuentro

Han pasado dos años desde que po venciera a lord shen y se casara con tigresa y song tuvieran hijos y crearan una hermosa familia pero antes de eso hace veinte años era amigo de un niño llamado jack, jack y po eran muy buenos amigos que digo buenos los mejores amigos casi hermanos pero el padre de jack era un pirata por lo cual fue desterrado del valle de la paz junto con jack pero antes de irse po y jack se reunieron bajo un puente que había en el valle para hablar de la situación

Flash back del suceso

Po – jack que pasa por que me traes aquí amigo

Jack – mi padre a sido desterrado del valle y ahora tengo que irme (triste)

Po – pero por que lo desterraron (confundido)

Jack – por que mi padre es un pirata y por esa razón lo desterraron (triste)

Po – tu padre es un pirata (sorprendido) eso es barbaro

Jack – si lo es pero por esa razón es que lo desterraron por miedo que les robara o matara (triste)

Po – oh lo siento lo había olvidado (se pone triste) te extrañare amigo como no tienes idea

Jack – yo también a ti (coloca su mano en el hombro de po) tengo una idea

Po – que idea tienes (tono triste)

Jack - tengo algo que quiero darte (mete su mano a su bolsillo)

Jack saco una brújula negra con detalles plateados

Po – que es eso (impresionado por el objeto)

Jack – es una brújula que papa me dio (extiende la mano) quiero que tu la tengas

Po – es en serio quieres que yo la tenga (acepta el regalo) pero tu no la necesitas

Jack – no te preocupes tengo siete iguales pero esta es especial (sonríe)

Po – por que es especial (confundido)

Jack – por que esta brújula apunta a lo que mas anela tu corazón (sonríe)

Po – en serio (sorprendido) aber dejame abrirla

Habre la brújula y al vera nota hacia donde apunta, apunta hacia el palacio de jade y jack se sorprende

Jack – asi que hacia haya es donde anela tu corazón eh (sorprendido)

Po – algún dia jack algún dia me convertiré en maestro de kung fu (ilusionado)

Jack – y yo me volveré el pirata mas famoso del mundo no (burlándose)

Po – tal vez pero quien sabe uno nunca sabe (feliz)

Jack –po quiero que hagamos un pacto (sonriendo)

Po –un pacto de que tipo (confundido)

Jack – un pacto de sangre (asustado) para que haci después de 20 años volvernos a ver aquí en el valle

Po – sueña a que va a doler pero acepto (asustado) pero como nos pincharemos un dedo

Jack – traigo una aguja aquí en mi bolsillo creo (buscando una aguja) aquí esta

Po – bien estas listo para esto (asustado)

Jack – yo naci listo creo (temeroso) y tu estas listo

Po – eso creo (toma la aguja y se pincha un dedo) auh eso duele ahora vas tu

Jack – (toma la aguja y se pincha un dedo) auh bueno ahora repite conmigo

Po – ok

Jack – yo jack (hablando)

Po – yo po (repitiendo)

Jack – hago este pacto de sangre para volver a verte en el al valle de la paz en veinte años (hablando)

Po – hago este pacto de sangre para volver a verte en el valle de la paz en veinte años (repitiendo)

Jack – ahora sellemos el pacto (estira la mano para estrecharla)

Po – esta bien (estira la mano para estrecharla)

Estrechan la mano y se abrazan

Papa de jack – jaaack jaaack vamos hijo es hora de irnos (gritando)

Jack – bueno creo que hasta aquí (triste)

Po – no te pongas triste nos volveremos a ver en veinte años (animandolo )

Jack – de acuerdo (animado) como diría mi padre urta lo que quieras y nada devuelvas

Po – no vemos amigo también me tengo que ir adiós

Jack - adiós po nos vemos en veinte años savi

Po – aaah savi (se va corriedo)

Fin de flashback

Han pasado exactamente 20 años desde ese pacto y ahora po no lo recuerda pero jack jamás olvido ese pacto po estaba entrenando con tigresa y song en el palacio de jade mientras en otra parte del mundo un barco de velas negras se dirijia al valle de la paz

Pirata – capitán a este ridmo llegaremos mañana por la mañana (gritando)

Capitán – excelente eso era lo que quería escuchar aceleren el paso perros sarnosos

Piratas – si capitán (al unisono)

Capitán – pronto nos veremos de nuevo viejo amigo (sonriendo)

Maestre – señor se avecina una tormenta (preocupado)

Capitán – hay no (preocupado) levanten las velas aseguren la carga y alguien tráigame un poco de ron

Pirata – señor su ron señor (asustado)

Capitán – gracias ahora vuelve a tu puesto y rápido (grito)

Pirata – si señor (sale corriendo)

Capitán – esta será una noche tan interesante (sonriendo)

La noche fue espantosa para todos en el barco pero para su suerte todos estaban bien seguían sucurso hasta llegar a una vaia de anclaje

Capitán – hemos llegado despierten de una vez cucarachas inútiles

Los piratas comenzaban a despertar otros lavan la cubierta mientras otros bajan a tierra para buscar provisiones y ron

Mestre – capitán ahora que llegamos que hara (curioso)

Capitán – ahora ire a un pueblo cerca de aquí tengo que ver a un viejo amigo (sonriendo) hasta que vuelva mestre gibs ud queda a cargo

Maestre gibs – si capitán tardara mucho

Capitán – eso creo pero en caso de que no vuelva en un dia manda piratas a buscarme…. savi

Maestre gibs – si señor (se retira)

El capitán baja del barco y se dirije al valle de la paz camina unos 10minutos para llegar la entrada del pueblo

Capitán – vaya parece que este lugar es mas feo de lo que recuerdo (sonriendo)

Mientras iba caminando unos pueblerinos se asustaron y gritaron

Cerdo – un pirata auxilio

Ganso – un pirata por favor salvenos

Capitán – creo que si doy miedo (riendo)

Suena la campana de advertencia alertando a todos en el palacio de jade

Shifu – chicos un pirata en el pueblo deténganlo

Po – no se preocupe maestro solo es uno podemos con el

Grulla –rapido antes de que lastime a alguien

Víbora- al ataque

Todos – o_o

Tigresa – esa es mi línea amiga

Víbora – entonces dilo tu

Tigresa – al ataque

Bajaron con prisa las esçcaleras para después encontrarse con el pirata entrando a un local pero no cualquier local sino el restaurante del señor ping

Po – papa esta en peligro apresúrense

Po corrió a toda prisa al restaurante para ver al pirata con su padre

Po – dejalo en pas (soltando un golpe)

Capitán – pero si no le estoy haciendo nada (sonríe)

Po – aun asi toma esto (le da un golpe)

Capitán – aaaah eso si que duele (agonizando falsamente) aaah me muero dile a mi esposa que la amo (muere falsamente)

Tigresa – asi de fácil sin dar pelea (sorprendida) que sencillo fue

Capitán – (susurrando) eso es lo que tu crees

Todos - QUE?

Se levanta rápidamente y revela su espada

Capitán – ahora es mi turno (empieza a dar espadazos sin éxito)

Po – woa eso estuvo cerca (sorprendido) eres bueno pero no tanto

Empiezan a pelear uno con su espada y otro con kung fu po lanza una patada para poder derribarlo

Po – hasta aquí llega tu piratería si que iras un largo tiempo a prisión

Capitán – arrestado por mi amigo eso si me sorprende (sonriéndole)

Po – de que estas hablando (confundido)

Capitán – a pasado mucho tiempo po parece que tu sueño se hizo realidad (sonriendo)

Po – como sabes mi nombre (confundido)

Capitán – (empieza a cantar) yo ho yo ho pirata siempre ser saqueamos, robamos, robamos un botin,todos brindando yo ho yo ho yo ho pirata siempre ser

Po – esto no lo puedo creer (sorprendido) jack eres…. Tu

Jack – hasta que me reconoces sigues igual de despistado (sonríe)

Po – ha pasado tanto tiempo (sonriendo)

Jack – antes de seguir hablando me ayudas a pararme

Po – que… ah si claro claro (lo levanta)

Jack – hay po hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte

En ese momento entran los cinco furiosos y se abalanzan sobre jack

Tigresa – estas arrestado

Mono – tienes derecho a guardar silencio

Mantis – todos lo que digas será usado en tu contra

Víbora – tienes derecho a un abogado

Jack – po serias tan gentil de darme una manita (en el suelo de nuevo XD)

Po – chicos déjenlo tranquilo es mi amigo

Todos – es tu QUEEE

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Con esta escena termina el capitulo uno si les gusto díganmelo cualquier queja o algo con mucho gusto les contestare adiós y buenas noches


	2. aviso

aviso: chicos y chicas que leean este aviso quiero informarles que no habra capitulo siguiente hasta terminar la primera historia por medio de esto que tardare demasiado para actualizar esta historia nos veremos pronto


End file.
